Fred, mon cher jumeau
by BilBofurCumberbatch
Summary: George cherche Fred pendant la bataille de Poudlard. OS pas heureux ni drôle sur les jumeaux Weasley. Si vous êtes dépressif/ve, c'est à éviter !


**Note de l'auteur** : Deuxième OS que je publie, mais il est assez vieux celui-ci... Je l'avais écrit pour le plaisir, puis je l'avais publié sur Short Edition pour un concours (que j'ai perdu x)). OS pas drôle, inspiré de "Que sera, sera" par charis13.

**Disclaimer** : Les personnages et les lieux sont la propriété de J. et de son incroyable imagination. Seule l'histoire m'appartient.

**Bêta** : Normalement, c'est Gersande, mais là j'ai pas eu le temps (ni le courage) de lui envoyer pour qu'elle me corrige, donc il y a probablement quelques petites fautes d'inattention.

« Fred ! Harry est vivant ! »  
>Je m'étais retourné en le disant, mais m'étais aperçu que Fred n'était pas là. Je lui avais pourtant dit qu'on ne devait passe séparer pendant la bataille, que c'était le fait qu'on soit ensemble qui faisait notre force, que si nous étions côte à côte, rien ni personne ne pourrait nous arrêter. Fred, mon frère, où es-tu ? Je ne te vois pas parmi la foule qui se presse pour aller se battre.<br>Tu sais Fred, j'ai eu une nouvelle idée pour notre boutique de farces et attrapes. On pourrait faire des peluches de Voldemort qui perdent leurs nez quand on leur crie « _Expelliarmus _! », ça pourrait amuser les enfants, faire rire les adultes et consterner les plus vieux. Ça relancerait nos affaires aussi !  
>Oh, bien sûr, il faut qu'on gagne avant ! Mais Harry va y arriver, il va venir à bout de cet enfoiré, ce n'est pas pour rien qu'il est revenu vivant de la Forêt. Il est coriace le bougre, Voldemort va avoir du mal à le tuer, je te le dis !<br>Allez Fred, montre-toi, j'ai besoin de me battre à tes côtés pour être rassuré. Besoin de toi pour être sûr que rien ne va nous arriver, que personne ne viendra à bout de nous. Et il faut qu'on protège Ginny, sinon Maman va encore râler.  
>Ah ! Ça y est ! Je te vois ! Je me débarrasse de ce Mangemort et j'arrive !<br>Tu te souviens l'an dernier, quand on se demandait si un jour on serait mariés chacun de notre côté, avec des enfants... On se regardait et on riait à s'en déchirer les cordes vocales, tellement il était hilarant pour nous de nous imaginer mariés !  
>Mais tu vois, Fred, en y repensant, j'aimerais bien me marier quand on aura gagné, parce qu'on gagnera, c'est certain ! Je veux tomber amoureux, me marier au bout d'au moins deux ans de relation, et avoir deux enfants, un garçon et une fille ! Et ça sera drôle quand tu viendras à la maison le weekend, après une semaine de boulot au magasin, parce que les enfants nous confondrons tout le temps... Par contre, méfie-toi si tu uses de ma personnalité pour me piquer ma femme ! Ah je t'imagine bien rire de ça !<br>J'arrive Fred, je te vois, au bout du couloir, tu es avec Percy et Harry. Je cours te rejoindre !  
>BOOOOUUUUUUUUM !<br>Merlin ! Quelle explosion ! Heureusement que j'ai utilisé un Protego... ! Fred ? Fred, tu simules ? Ah Fred, Ce n'est vraiment pas drôle ça ! Je sais très bien que tes blagues sont souvent de mauvais goût, mais celle-là est la pire de toute ! Je me penche au-dessus de toi, ouvre les yeux je te fais une belle grimace ! Tu ne pourras pas résister à mon sourire charmeur... Et ne dis pas que c'est le tien également, on ne se ressemble plus, j'ai perdu mon oreille !  
>Fred ? Fred, ce n'est vraiment pas une bonne blague. Bouge je t'en supplie !<br>Percy se met à pleurer et te redresse. Ça y est, je comprends, Fred. Tu ne simules pas, hein ? Je ne peux pas le croire. Tu vas forcément te relever. Allez. Dépêche-toi, les autres vont finir les Mangemorts tous seuls ! Fred... s'il te plait... Relève-toi. Allez Fred !  
>Fred, je ne peux pas continuer à vivre sans toi. Je ne peux pas rire sans toi.<br>Qui va terminer mes phrases, m'aider à faire des blagues à Ron, à taquiner Harry, à embêter Ginny et tenir la boutique ? Fred, s'il te plait, relève-toi. Embrasse-moi, dis-moi que tu m'aimes, que ta blague était d'un mauvais goût, prends-moi dans tes bras... Mon frère, ma moitié... Mon jumeau...

Maintenant me voilà devant ta tombe. Il pleut averse, tout le monde commence à partir, comprenant que j'ai besoin d'être seul avec toi. Je savais qu'Harry avait laissé tomber la Pierre de Résurrection dans la Forêt. Ne me demande pas pourquoi Fred. Je l'ai trouvé, et tu vas revenir maintenant.  
>Un... deux... trois...<br>Fred, tu parais tellement fade, mon frère ! Pourquoi ce regard chargé de reproches ?  
>« Tu ne dois pas faire ça, George », me dis-tu. Pourquoi ?<br>« Je ne peux pas revenir, George, et je ne veux pas. Ne proteste pas s'il te plaît... Si je suis parti c'est parce qu'il était temps. Et puis, ce n'est pas si mal ici tu sais... Lunard et les autres sont très sympas avec moi ! »  
>Les larmes coulent sur mes joues sans que je puisse les retenir. C'est trop dur, ce que tu me dis Fred... Là-haut ne peut pas être mieux qu'ici...<br>Nous avons parlé deux heures entières, et j'ai pourtant eu l'impression que ça ne faisait que cinq minutes. Tu m'as convaincu de te laisser partir. Mais Merlin sait à quel point je n'ai pas envie. J'ai tant besoin de toi. Tu commences à t'effacer alors que la pluie cesse. J'essaie d'attraper ta main dans un geste désespéré, mais je te traverse. C'est tellement douloureux, Fred...  
>« Dis à Harry que ce n'est pas sa faute, George. Dis à Ginny que je l'aime, et que j'espère qu'elle aura de beaux enfants avec Harry... Dis à Ron que s'il continue à tourner autour d'Hermione sans rien faire, elle va aller voir ailleurs, ha ha ! Dis à papa et maman que je les aime énormément, aussi. Ah, Dumbledore te dit bonjour, et Remus et Sirius aussi. Le professeur Rogue aussi... Je t'aime George, ne l'oublie pas. Tu te souviens des portraits de nous que Maman avait fait faire ? Ils sont toujours dans le grenier. Trouve le miens, on pourra peut-être continuer à se parler, qui sait ? Je t'aime George, et malgré tout j'espère que tu ne vas pas me rejoindre de si tôt ! »<br>Tu allais disparaître entièrement quand tu m'as lancé :  
>« Dis à Maman de la part de Lily : merci d'avoir pris soin de Harry, je prendrai soin de Fred. »<br>Et tu es parti. A jamais.


End file.
